그리워해요(Missing You)
by moccacinoice
Summary: 그리워해요(Geuriwohaeyo)/Missing You - REMAKE of PUPUS w/ changes. Pairing; HUNHAN; AND OTHER OFFICIAL PAIRINGS. "Kau cari seorang siswa disini. Ia berulang tahun pada hari yang sama denganmu – hari ini. Bawa dia kesini dan kita rayakan bersama-sama. Kau punya waktu dua jam, dan kalau kau gagal, kita akan memandikanmu dikali yang busuk," ; YAOI REVIEWS PLEASE! Rated T. Mungkin ke M.


_**moccacinoice ish back yooo! – **__A/N: ada yang kangen sama mocca? u.u berhubung laptop mocca yang biasanya mocca pake buat ngetik disita,jadi.. hemeh banget;w; mocca uda ngetik Mine chapter2, full nc, tapi baru setengah-…-" bingung gimana lanjutinnya, ini ngetiknya dilaptop kakak mocca._. dan tadi siang sebenernya mocca baru nonton pupus'-' tau kan? Gatau? –u- mocca mau bikin 'remake' nya pupus. Mungkin agak agak berbeda karna mocca panjangin dan alurnya mocca usahain lebih diperjelas. Pairingnya kali ini….. jeng jeng jengjeeenngg! It's HUNHAAANN!~~ (?) _

_**bcs ini pupus ala mocca. jd judul bukan pupus melainkan **__**그리워해요**__**(Geuriwohaeyo)/Missing you!**_

_Beberapa scene disini mungkin persis sm film aslinya, DIINGATKAN INI REMAKE! Jadi pls jangan bash. Don't like don't read.(:_

**TBH **_**It's the first time for me to make a remake. Please respect my work, **__**사랑해**__**!**_

* * *

Disebuah kamar kos-kosan mewah, terlihat seorang laki-laki manis berlari kesana-kemari. Ia mengambil tasnya, buku-bukunya, dan beberapa barang yang mungkin dibutuhkan untuk hari pertamanya di Kampus. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengecek jam tangannya.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga!" pekiknya. Ia berkaca, menaikkan kacamatanya, menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat secupu mungkin. Dengan pakaian serba putih tersebut, ia berlari keluar dari kamar kosnya, menguncinya dan berlari mencari taksi.

Akhirnya, ia berhasil memberhentikan satu taksi. Ia masuk kedalam taksi tersebut. "Seoul University, palli!" nadanya sedikit meninggi. Sang supir taksi mengangguk dan melajukan mobil tersebut ke Seoul University, tempat kampus dimana Luhan akan mencari ilmu – dan menemukan cintanya.

Namanya Lu Han. Seorang laki-laki manis yang sebenarnya _gay _– oh, sebenarnya awalnya orang tuanya menolak. Kenapa? Karena mustahil bagi Luhan untuk memberi keturunan – tapi untungnya ia bukan satu-satunya anak dikeluarganya. Jadi, orang tuanya dengan sedikit berat hati merelakan anak bungsunya itu menjadi seorang _gay._

Luhan, lahir pada tanggal 20 April 1996. Pada tahun 2014 ini, ia telah berumur 18 tahun. Wajah imut serta manisnya itu tak akan membuat kalian percaya dengan umur aslinya. Apalagi dengan tinggi pas-pasan dan kulit mulus putih layaknya bayi.

Ia turun dari taksi, tak lupa memberi upah kepada sang supir taksi. Biasanya, ia akan tersenyum dahulu terhadap supir taksi namun kali ini tidak. Ia langsung berlari kelapangan tempat berkumpulnya mahasiswa baru. Luhan dengan diam diam berjalan kearah salah satu barisan dan berdiri disana, untungnya tak ketahuan.

"… Itu saja pidato dari saya, sekarang saya harap kalian berkumpul diaula untuk diospek," ujar sang senior. Luhan mendengus kesal. 'Semoga saja bukan yang aneh-aneh..' batinnya. Ia melirik sisi kanannya, ternyata itu Baekhyun, teman sekosannya yang meninggalkannya tadi pagi.

"Baek, kau meninggalkanku," ujar Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yah, maaf Luhan.. Kaunya terlalu lama sih! Ayo kita keaula," Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan menuju aula untuk diospek. Saat tiba diaula, mereka hanya berdiri terdiam sambil menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini?" teriak salah satu senior laki-laki.

Baekhyun dan Luhan membulatkan mata mereka, lalu Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan dan Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Ayo, mengaku saja, kita rayakan bersama-sama!" teriaknya lagi.

Lalu, seorang senior wanita berjalan kearah senior laki-laki yang berteriak. "Jongin, sepertinya ada yang tidak mau jujur nih," sindirnya sambil menunjukkan map berisi data-data siswa baru.

"Lu Han, mana yang namanya Lu Han?" teriak senior wanita tersebut. Nama senior wanita tersebut adalah Krystal. Dengan takut-takut, Luhan mengangkat tangannya.

Kedua senior tersebut menoleh memandang Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum miring, lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Nah, kau yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Si senior wanita bertanya kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga sahabatnya tak mendapatkan hukuman yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau cari seorang siswa disini – dengan aku menyebutnya siswa sudah pasti kan dia adalah seorang laki-laki? Ia berulang tahun pada hari yang sama denganmu – hari ini. Bawa dia kesini dan kita rayakan bersama-sama. Kau punya waktu dua jam, dan kalau kau gagal, kita akan memandikanmu di kali dekat sini yang paling kotor dan bau," perintah yang wanita. Luhan membulatkan matanya, dan berlari dari aula berharap akan menemukan orang yang berulang tahun hari ini.

* * *

Ia berlarian kesana kemari, bertanya ke laki-laki yang berada dikampus tersebut. Akhirnya, ia menemukan tiga laki-laki berwajah.. err.. mesum? Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya, ia langsung bertanya kepada mereka.

"Permisi, ada yang berulang tahun hari ini tidak, sunbae?" Tanya Luhan sesopan mungkin.

Bukannya mendapatkan balasan yang diharapkan, salah satu dari mereka menoel dagu Luhan.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi laki-laki, nona," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Nah, mencari orang yang berulang tahun kan? Ini, sebelahku," ujar salah satunya lagi.

Yang merasa ditunjuk terdiam dan berdiri, mendekati Luhan. "Aku tidak berulang tahun, mereka hanya mengerjaimu. Oh iya, kau pasti siswa baru kan? Namaku Kris," ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap Luhan akan membalas.

Luhan mendengus kesal, lalu tersenyum manis. "Luhan," ia menjabat tangan Kris. "Ah, sunbae-ya, waktu ku hanya sedikit untuk mencari orang yang berulang tahun hari ini. Permisi," Luhan berpamitan dengan orang-orang tersebut dan menjauh.

"Hey, Kris, yang ulang tahun hari ini si Oh Sehun kan?"

* * *

Luhan berjalan kedalam perpustakaan dan menemukan sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Permisi, pak, em, apakah ada data siswa yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah melasnya. Si penjaga perpustakaan menatap Luhan teliti.

"Sedang diospek ya? Maaf, saya tidak bisa menolong kalau lagi diospek," tolak si penjaga perpustakaan. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Tolong, tolong, tolong.. Waktuku hanya satu jam lagi, kalau aku gagal aku akan dimandikan dikali paling bau dan kotor," Luhan memohon dengan mata rusanya. Akhirnya, si penjaga perpustakaanpun luluh dan memberikan data siswa yang berulang tahun hari ini.

"TERIMA KASIH!" pekik Luhan sambil menyambar map tersebut dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Ia membukanya, membacanya dan melihat seseorang didepannya dengan jas bertuliskan 'Seoul University – Engines'. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sunbae itu.

"Permisi. Kau.." Luhan terdiam melihat mata elang tersebut. Sesekali ia mengerjap-erjapkan mata rusanya. Luhan terpesona. Ia terpesona dengan _laki-laki Seoul._

"Ya? Apa?" sunbae yang dipanggil melepas earphonenya dan menatap Luhan.

"Kamu berada difakultas mesin kan? Nah, berarti satu fakultas dengan.. Em.. Oh Sehun? Yang berulang tahun hari ini? Orangnya dimana ya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menengok kanan kiri.

Sunbae tersebut tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak kenal," ujarnya.

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Masa tidak kenal, sih? Kan satu fakultas! Ayolah, aku harus merayakan ulang tahun dengannya."

"Dia tidak suka ulang tahun," ucap sunbaenya dengan lirih. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kok tau?! Berarti kenal?! Ah, ayolah, dimana dia.." Luhan memasang mata rusanya.

"Permisi," sunbae itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Jarak mereka hanya 2 meter, lalu segerombolan laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Oh Sehun! Hari ulang tahunmu kan? Traktiran jangan lupa!" teriak mereka. Luhan mendengarnya, dan berpikir sejenak. "Berarti yang tadi itu.. Oh Sehun?" lirih Luhan. Ia langsung mendekati Sehun yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sehun sunbae! Ayo ikut aku, ya, ya, ya.." Luhan memohon kepada Sehun. Sehun mengabaikannya, ia berjalan kearah salah satu bangku ditaman kampus. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disana dan menatap Luhan heran.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sedang dikerjai, katanya aku disuruh mencari orang yang berulang tahun hari ini, dan membawanya keaula untuk merayakannya bersama-sama, kalau gagal aku akan dimandikan dikali busuk," jelas Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Percaya mau dimandiin dikali busuk?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menggeleng dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya enggak sih, tapi.." lirih Luhan.

'TRING!'

Sebuah ide melewati otak Luhan. Ia tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

* * *

Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terlelap. Luhan membawa sebuah kamera, dan sepiring donat dengan lilin yang sudah menyala apinya. Ia meletakkan piring tersebut diatas perut Sehun dan tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku dan si Oh Sehun ini! Nah, Happy birthday to us, Happy birthday to us, Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to us!" Luhan bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya. Sehun terbangun, dan menatap Luhan heran.

"Eh, sudah bangun? Oh ya, gomawo Sunbae!" teriak Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan piring doughnut cokelat itu. Sehun tersenyum, lalu memakan doughnut tersebut.

Luhan pun tiba diaula dan memutar kembali video yang ia rekam bersama Sehun sunbae.

"Loh, saya kan nyuruh kamu buat bawa orangnya kesini, bukan videonya!" teriak Krystal. Luhan menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Dia tidak mau, dia tidak suka ulang tahun," ucap Luhan.

"Kamu nggak nanya kenapa dia nggak suka ulang tahun?" Tanya Krystal dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak.." lirih Luhan.

"Ckck, TEMAN TEMAN KITA BUTUH TENAGA UNTUK MEMANDIKAN OR-" ucapan Krystal terputus saat melihat Sehun memasuki aula sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Krystal, Jongin.. Kalian berdua ini, saudaraan sama sama jahil. Anak orang tuh, kasihan," ujar Sehun dengan nada beratnya yang membuat orang-orang luluh.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sehun – ia menatap Luhan balik dengan tatapan lembutnya yang dapat membuat Luhan nyaman. 'Tatapannya..'

Siapapun, tolong panggil dokter, Luhan akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED~

Reviews pls?^^


End file.
